Obeying Rules
by Rio Kamishiro
Summary: Rei wants to find a way to ask Yuma something... why can't he ask something so simple?


Two-faced… that's what Rei was. He would lie in front of everyone, anyone besides Yuma. He didn't mind doing so either, but lately, it seemed harder for Rei to pretend. It was like a _rule_ to him, not to act like himself in front of others. He didn't exactly like his rule… but he obeyed it begrudgingly.

"Yuma!" he called over, not feigning his 'naïve' act. "Huh? What?" The shorter student asked, turning around. He was about to leave for home, since it was nearly dinner time and he stayed at school late.

Beating around the bush, Rei really wanted to ask Yuma if he could always stay at his place. It would make things easier, to always be close to Yuma. But… for some strange reason, he was having trouble asking. "Um… well…"

Looking around to see a clock, Yuma gasped and grabbed Rei's hand, much to his surprise. "Shingetsu, can it wait? I need to get home for dinner fast! Nee-chan will scold me if I'm late!"

Wondering why Yuma was dragging him along, he didn't want to argue though since maybe that could be his time to ask. "Yuma, wait, they don't even know who I am and I-"

Not listening, Yuma continued to tightly hold his hand and began to run along. Finally arriving at his house, he stopped holding his hand and began breathing heavily. "Whew… maybe we should have taken a break. You okay, Shingetsu?"

Also breathing heavily, he looked at Yuma… an annoyed expression all the while. "Why did you drag me along?"

"Why? Well, it's dinner time, and I never see you eating. I don't know if you Varians have to or not, but…" He put one finger over his lips, trying to think of another reason. "Oh! And it's no fun eating by yourself anyway, so why not eat this way?"

Not knowing how to argue, he just sighed and started to walk inside along with his 'subordinate'.

"I'm home! Dinner is ready, right?"

Akari noticed Yuma and began to walk over. "Of course it's ready, it's almost—" Noticing Rei, she stopped complaining and got closer towards Yuma, to whisper to him. "Is this a friend?"

"Yeah, he's Rei Shingetsu. I thought he could eat with us today."

"Fine, I guess. A little notice would have been nice, but oh well." Stopping her whispering, she got up and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Shingetsu-kun. Come on in, you're just in time."

"She acts nice now, but she's really a big meanie." Yuma said to Rei while laughing slightly. "YUMA! I heard you!"

Rei watched as the two bickered. He didn't really know how to react, so he just stared at them. Unfortunately for the red head, he almost forgot to feign his nice act. "Ah, um- Thank you for having me! I only mean well."

"Eh? Oh, no trouble at all." Akari responded, stopping her 'fight' with Yuma. Guiding him to the table, she pulled out a chair for Rei and then went to her own seat. "Alright! You're gonna love Grandma's soup."

Rei looked down at the bowl and picked up a pair of chopsticks, ready to eat. Just as he was about to, Haru stopped him. "Don't forget to say thanks." She smiled, and as always, she was serious about that.

"Oh, right." Rei chuckled, not sure why humans said that. He had forgotten that they had different customs.

"Thanks for the food!" Each said in unison, beginning to eat. Yuma looked over to Rei and smiled. "Good, isn't it? Didn't I tell you it was more fun to eat with others?"

He didn't agree though, and with his mouth full, he just looked away from Yuma in an almost flustered manner. The food however, was delicious.

"You can stay for dessert, if you like." Akari grinned, staring at Rei. He stopped eating and looked over to her, and then Yuma. "Um… well, I'll have to get home, I'm afraid…"

"Huh? Why do that?" Yuma intervened, wondering why Rei couldn't stay longer.

"Well I live kind of far away, so…"

"I have an idea! Stay here for today. Can he, Nee-chan?"

She folded her arms below her chest and thought for a moment. But well, why should she mind if a friend stayed over? He'd be Yuma's responsibility. "Alright, it's fine."

Yuma gleamed as he went over to Rei and grabbed his hand again, causing Rei to blush. "Great! I'll go show you where you can stay."

"Wait, Yuma, what about dessert?" Akari called as the two went out of the kitchen. "After I show him!"

Rei's plan worked, he was hoping Yuma would let him stay over. That would give him the perfect chance to ask if he could always stay… for professional purposes, of course.

Walking into Yuma's room, he ran over to his 'ladder'. "Come on up, this is where I sleep!"

He decided to follow and climbed up after Yuma went into his other room. "Cool, isn't it? This is where I organize my deck, sleep-"

"Yuma. You've been getting pretty friendly with me lately." Rei halted Yuma's sentence, glaring at him. "Friendly? How so?"

"I mean like with grabbing my hand."

"Oh, I guess I have. Sorry, does it bother you?" Yuma raised an eyebrow, wondering if that kind of contact bothered him or not. "No, it's not that it bothers me… I just don't really know what to make of it."

"There isn't much to make of it, I'm just your friend, so…"

"Oh." Rei didn't know how to respond now. He felt silly for bringing it up, like it meant something else. "Well… nevermind."

"What? Spit it out! What were you gonna say?" Yuma pestered him, as he got closer.

"I saw something on TV once. It was a movie, and there was a girl and boy, and… they looked very intimate, and then they held hands and got closer and closer, and…"

"…And?"

"They kissed."

As soon as he heard Rei say that, Yuma backed up quickly and made an embarrassed expression. "WHAAAT? Holding hands doesn't mean they gotta kiss! That was just for a movie!"

"Well I didn't know that!" Rei barked back, actually blushing now that he said it. _Now_ how was he supposed to mention staying at his house? "Sheesh, you can't relate everything to TV." Yuma laughed, preparing a place for Rei to sleep.

Looking down, the red headed duelist finally decided that if he could say _that_, he could say what he has been wanting to… "Yuma, can I… stay here?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, that's the plan."

Putting his hand on his face, he sighed and tried again. "No no, I meant… like… for a while?"

"… Ah! Are you saying you want to stay with me? For Varian purposes?"

"Yes."

"If it'll help, I won't object… I guess I won't tell Nee-chan, you'll just have to use the window to enter and get out. That okay?"

Rei looked a tiny bit surprised at how easy that was. He made it into such a big deal, and he didn't even have to. "Right!"

"One rule though!"

Looking puzzled, Rei tilted his head. "What?"

"No mentioning romance movies! Those make me, I dunno, just don't! Especially if we're gonna live up here _together_." Yuma blushed, looking away from Rei. He didn't really understand, but he just nodded anyway. "I'll obey that rule."


End file.
